Étrangère s'il te plaît
by Maloriiie
Summary: Elle a parfois le sentiment de ne pas appartenir au monde dans lequel elle vit, car c'est dans ses rêves qu'elle se sent épanouie. Mais et si pour une fois le rêve devenait réalité? EN PAUSE


Coucou à toi! Tu dois être curieux ou curieuse pour avoir cliqué ici. Mais juste avant de commencer ta lecture, une petite mise aux points s'impose.

Dans cette fanfiction (qui se trouve être ma toute première), l'histoire se déroulera peu après le départ de la communauté en route pour le Mordor. Je précise aussi que je me baserai uniquement sur les cartes des régions ainsi que sur la trilogie des films du seigneur des anneaux.

Disclaimer: Le monde dans lequel évolue mon personnage appartient au tout puissant J.R.R. Tolkien, et il en va de même pour ses personnages.  
Seule Maëlis et quelques autres personnages m'appartiennent.

L'Etrangère

Prologue

L'on était un vendredi du mois de mars, une douce brise venait chatouiller les orteils de Maëlis, seule partie de son corps encore visible sous la montagne de couvertures sous laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée. Son paisible sommeil fut malheureusement écourté par un son strident et répétitif qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Son réveil.  
« Maudit sois-tu d'avoir ainsi troublé mon sommeil, ô vil démon des enfers » grommela-t-elle.  
Effectivement, les phrases comme ça sont sa marque de fabrication, au grand damne de ses amies.  
Soit.  
Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre de sécher les cours juste pour une journée, Maëlis daigna se lever, abandonnant en désespoir de cause sa très chère couette pour l'air matinal de la montagne.'  
Amusant, car les textes poétiques le citaient souvent.  
Utilisée dans des tournures de phrases à peines compréhensibles, l'expression « revigorante » en était devenue très prisée auprès des poètes. Seulement, la réalité n'en était que tout autre. L'air de la montagne... Si vous lui aviez demandé ce qu'elle en pensait, elle vous aurait répondu de le voir comme un être sournois, prêt à vous sauter à la gorge ou vous mordre le nez à la moindre occasion. Oui, le froid était pour ainsi dire une de ses faiblesses.

Suite à un passage bref en salle à manger, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Prendre soin de sa peau lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Après s'être légèrement maquillée, la jeune fille prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir. Apparemment on la trouvait petite pour son âge. Et c'était malheureusement vrai. Car oui, dans sa famille ils étaient réputés pour être petits, excepté peut-être le père. Lui qui dépassait le mètre soixante-quinze, frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt lui paraissait géant du haut de son mètre soixante.  
En dehors de sa taille, elle hérita d'une corpulence assez généreuse dirons-nous. Simplement que des formes se trouvaient là où il le fallait. Mais mère nature n'étant généreuse qu'à un certain point, ainsi se retrouva-elle avec des oreilles difformes, étirées dans la longueur, voir légèrement pointues. Cette malformation n'avait été détectée seulement quelques mois après sa naissance. Sa mère l'avait emmenée voir beaucoup de spécialistes mais aucun n'avait pu définir une quelconque cause ou maladie à sa difformité.

Tous avaient donc finis par mettre cela sur le compte d'une malformation.

Des cheveux brun foncé, accompagnés de pointes tirant vers le blond encadraient son visage légèrement carré. Des yeux d'un brun bois mélangés à un bleu ciel, donnaient un tableau pour le moins explosif à observer.

Mais ne vous y méprenez pas. Excepté les choses citées plus haut, Maëlis ne possède rien de spécial. A part une passion incontournable pour le fantastique et la science-fiction, elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Certes, elle se trouvait dans une université des plus prestigieuses au monde, mais la vie ne lui ayant donné aucun talent quelconque à partager avec son prochain - excepté peut-être la beauté héritée de sa mère -, aussi se retrouva-t-elle à se questionner sur les fondements de la vie et toutes ces choses auxquelles on pense en étant livrée à soi-même, lâchée comme du bétail dans un monde corrompu jusqu'à l'os.

L'ère de la technologie disait-on.

Mais de cette ère elle n'en voulait pas. Non.  
Elle, elle rêvait de ce temps où le cheval dominait tout autre moyen de locomotion. Elle en rêvait de ce temps où les montagnes et les forêts se confondaient, s'assemblaient pour former des paysages sans nul autre pareil où l'homme était incapable de s'en proclamer maître. Ce temps où la nature dominait, et où l'humain n'était rien.

Elle passa faire un bisou à son petit frère qui somnolait encore avant de quitter la maison, son sac au dos et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que c'était peu pratique les écouteurs ! Ils ne tenaient jamais dans ses oreilles. Aussi, non sans soupirer, les replaça-t-elle correctement avant de continuer son chemin.  
Et elle en avait du chemin à faire ! Elle se rendit donc dans le garage, prit son vélo et se mit en route direction son université avec un étrange pressentiment et la désagréable impression d'être observée.


End file.
